


Wings In Bondgage

by Mistianthorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistianthorn/pseuds/Mistianthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the war of 2035, everyone lost everything.  Their pride, their money, and their chance to survive.  Adam Lambert, a teenager with a secret worth hiding, is no exception to this.  After being discovered by a witch and his family he is forced to give up the life he once loved to save the person he cares about the most.  But what he doesn't anticipate are the consequences that go with his actions, the woman being insane and determined to make his life hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story doesn't get exceptionally mature or explicit for a good amount of chapters so beware there may or may not be sex! Archives warnings will be put up when they're introduced in the story. Putting them in too early I feel spoils the story. Hope you enjoy! ;)  
> (If you find this story on fanfiction it's also mine, I just changed the name Adam to Elliot to get through security, don't worry it'll probably be reported within the week)  
> Enjoy! ;)

Adam walked silently across the familiar ice covered path, his teeth barred tightly against the arctic cold. His doom was close, he could feel it. Only a couple more minutes and he and his family would be done for. Well... maybe not him specifically but his family was done for. Especially considering the amount of money they owed...  
"Adam sweetie, are you all right?" a voice asked.  
Adam wrapped his arms tighter around himself, in a failed attempt to to keep in the heat. Maybe if he squeezed himself hard enough, the loss of circulation would be enough to kill him... or at least knock him out. How much farther?  
"Adam honey, please answer me, you know it's going to be all right…" the voice said again.  
Adam pushed his head farther into his coat and took in a deep ice filled breath. His family owed too much money, they'd never live it down...  
"Adam, give me a sign you're still here, come on honey, you and I both know this is for your own good…" the voice persisted.  
Adam moved his head up slightly then took a deep, shaky breath. His life was over, they owed too much money. The woman they were going to go see would probably kill them or turn them into animals for slaughter. Or worse...  
"Adam!"  
Adam glanced up fully and cleared his head. "Yes mom?"  
"I was asking if you were okay. You're shaking honey." The woman placed her hands on her son’s broad shoulders, squeezing them tightly before continuing down the path, her eyes cast coldly on the house before them.   
Adam glanced down at his hands quietly then pulled them closer to his body. They were shaking harder than an ice snake in spring. "Sorry, I didn’t notice.” he replied quickly, biting his lip before trotting after his mom. He didn’t know why he was panicking, it wasn’t like he owed any money. But this was his family, he couldn’t let them go through that. There had to be another way. Maybe he’d offer to work it off. He had muscle, he could deliver for her.   
The woman sighed softly then removed her hand from Adam's shoulder, gently putting it back to the side of her slim body. "Adam, you know it's going to be all right don't you? Your brother, dad, and I are the ones that are in trouble, not you."  
"But that means you'll all be forced into slavery." Adam whispered softly, his heart pounding in his chest. "She's turn you into animals and eat you."  
"She's not going to do that..." his mother said calmly. "She's much better than that."  
Adam sighed softly and gazed away, his eyes dark. "You don't know that, she could kill every one of her slaves and nobody would know it...  
Please, can we just go home? I promise I can find another way to get the money. I’ll sell drugs or something."  
"You’re not selling drugs." his mother replied softly. "It’s too dangerous and we need to pay our debts." She quickly rearranged her basket she was carrying in her hands then gestured Adam and the rest of her family forward, urging them toward the dark house at the top of the hill.

After about an hour of traveling, Adam found himself and his family in front of a house that looked mildly like a dark version of the mansions he used to see in old Beverly Hills magazines. The only difference between this one though was it was covered in vines and had a large sky-high tower at its edge. To him it looked like the place rich people went to die, or in his case, poor people went to die...  
"Everything okay Adam?" his mother called out.  
Adam forced his head out of the clouds and then glanced over at the woman addressing him. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied quietly.  
His mother nodded softly then looked towards the young man standing next to Adam. "You ready to go Neil?" The other man nodded and wrapped his arms around his thin black sweater in the same fashion as his brother had.   
"Yes mom, I'm ready..." The young man responded softly, biting his lip.   
‘I can’t believe we’re doing this.’ He thought silently, his eyes going to his brother beside him. All their life they’d been living decently until he’d gotten sick. Why did he have to get sick? He’d managed to survive getting hit in that bomb field yet the infection had brought him to the brink of death. It wasn’t fair. If he hadn't gotten sick his mother would have been able to get the money to pay for their house bills. Why did the witch have to own every inch of property from there to the other side of the town?   
"Neil, you know this isn’t your fault, right?" his mother asked, putting a warm arm around her son.   
Neil quickly wiped the black drops draining from his eyes and stepped back farther away from the door. "But it is, if I hadn’t gone to that mine field none of this wouldn’t have happened.”  
“You didn’t know that field was trapped Neil,. Nobody did. You’re lucky you came out alive. We’re lucky your brother made it.” His mother sighed and wiped her son’s eyes with the edge of her coat, holding him close. “It’s going to be okay sweetie, we’ll get through this, I promise. I’ll do what it takes to keep you safe. Both of you.”   
Adam cast a cold eye towards his family members then stared back at the ground. She didn’t seem to care this much when he came back from that mine field covered in burns.   
‘Stop making this about you, you’re 19 years old. Stop acting like a child.’ Adam pinched himself on the arm then walked a bit closer to the house, keeping a distance of ten feet between him and his family. Together or not he still wasn’t happy about this. This never should have happened. He offered to help and they wouldn’t let him. ‘Don’t sell yourself sweetie, we’ll get the money.’ They said. ‘Don’t steal.’ They said. Well look at where they are now. Broke and considering slavery, stealing didn’t look like a bad option now did it?  
Adam snapped out of his thoughts as the front doors to the mansion broke open. Inside emerged an older, plump, dirty blonde haired woman in her fifties carrying a book. She glanced about then cast her eyes upon the shivering family in front of her, crossing her arms. “Lamberts?” she asked.  
Adam's mother nodded and urged her younger son forward, his son carrying a picnic basket full of baked goods. "Uh, yes. Morning Cynthia," she said quickly, forcing a wide smile onto her semi youthful face. “We brought you some…”  
“You don’t have the money do you?” Cynthia said, her brows furrowing as she gazed upon the pathetic site sitting on her front porch.   
"... um... not yet…” Adam’s mother muttered, picking a freshly baked piece of coffee cake out of her basket. “But we will, we just need a little more time...”  
“I don’t have time Leila, you know that.” Cynthia responded. She walked outside and took a piece of yellow cake from the skinny boy in front of her, sighing. “I owe the medical department over 500,000 dollars, a good amount of that being your medical bills.” She looked at them again then groaned, taking another bite out of the breakfast cake. “Look, if I had it my way we could set up a payment plan and get it paid off, but that’s not an option right now. I have clients I need to pay. If I don’t I could get in trouble with the government.” Cynthia ran a hand through her messy dirty blonde hair. “You know how they are. They’ll shut me down if I don’t get it paid.”   
“I understand.” Adam’s mother replied. “It’s just I don’t have the money…”  
“I know you don’t.” Cynthia said, her eyes narrowing dangerously before settling at their bored state. “But I can’t do anything about it. It’s either you work off your debt or you offer me a better deal. Judging by your skinny kid, I don’t think he’s going to be much use to me…” her eyes fell to the slim dark haired boy standing at the corner of her driveway, his arms folded tightly across his chest with his eyes cast down.   
“You didn’t tell me you had two kids.” The woman paced across her driveway to the man at the edge.   
‘God damnit…’ Adam quickly walked back down the trail, his walk quickly turning to a sprint as he heard the woman catch up behind him.   
“Now hold on a second.” The woman said, her arm going out to slow the man in front of her.   
“Stay the hell away from me.” Adam spat, his eyes glowing a dim blue as he reached the end of his space. God damnit, he stands near his family for support and he ends up being the item of interest. It wasn’t fair, he did nothing to deserve this. “I’m not part of this.”  
“Adam, wait.” Adam felt his body instantly freeze as the voice of his mother ordered him to stop. Great, now she was going to tell him he had to stay with this woman.   
“But mom…” Adam whined, folding his arms across his chest.   
“Sh.” She put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it to calm him. She then turned towards the other woman and offered her another treat. “Now what was it you wanted to see?”  
The woman shrugged and brought a warm partially wrinkled hand to Adam’s pale face, feeling down his cheek before inserting a finger into his mouth, pulling his lip up to look at his teeth. “Your boy is really pale. It’s unusual.”   
Adam pushed her hand off him before being held still by his mother, squirming a little before he relaxed.   
“Yeah, he’s always been like that.” She replied, rubbing his shoulder again. “I tried keeping him in the sun when he was younger but it didn’t make a difference.”  
Adam squirmed as the women lifted up his lip again, revealing the sharper canine teeth underneath. “Have his teeth always looked like this?” he smacked her hand away again.   
“No, they looked normal when he was younger.”   
‘God damnit, leave me the fuck alone!!!’ Adam tugged away from his mother and stalked down the trail, only stopping when his mother grabbed him by his jacket.   
“I said stand still.”   
“Let’s go, this is your deal, not mine.”   
“Adam!”   
“Ugh!!” he trudged back over to his mother and stood by her, crossing his arms tighter as the blonde haired woman touched him again. If he had to stand here all afternoon getting felt up he was definitely stealing something from the market. It didn’t matter if it was a candy wrapper or a diamond, he was going to take it.   
“He’s a feisty thing isn’t he?” Cynthia said, smirking.   
“I’ve never seen him like this.” Adam’s mother said, wrapping her arms around her son so he couldn’t move away again. “He’s normally so calm.”   
“He’s probably scared of me.” Cynthia said, chuckling as the man fidgeted by his mother. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you, okay honey?”   
“I’m not scared of you,” Adam snarled. “I just want to go home, and I don’t like being touched… mm!!” he let out a louder snarl as the woman touched his back.   
“You really don’t like this area do you?”   
Adam fidgeted more when she touched his back. “I told you I don’t like being touched!!” He attempted to duck down below his mother’s arms but she squeezed him tighter, catching him at his ribs. She couldn’t pull off his jacket, he wouldn’t let her. There were things she didn’t need to know, in fact anyone needed to know. He had to get loose, he didn’t have a choice.   
‘Sorry mom…’ Adam grabbed his mother’s hand and shoved it in his mouth, biting down as hard as he could until he was dropped on the ground, his legs shooting out beneath him to rush his body down the trail.   
They said a few things after he ran about him biting her but it didn’t matter, what mattered was he got out of there and wasn’t coming back. There were ice caves he could flee to, he’d stay there until they forgot about him.   
‘You can’t just leave Neil to die… He needs you, they all need you’ Adam glanced back at his mother’s behind him, her bleeding hand held tightly to her chest as tears passed down her face. God damnit, what the hell did he just do?  
“Ugh…” he gave a soft groan then ran back up the trail, taking his mother’s hand into his before hugging her tightly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Please forgive me.” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, the wound transferring onto his hand.   
‘Wait what?’ he didn’t have time to think before he felt his mother’s arms pull his behind him, fasting them together with a pair of cuffs.   
“I’m sorry sweetie…”   
Adam felt himself shoved onto the ground and four sets of hands holding him still, his jacket being ripped off of him with a pair of scissors. “Mom, what are you doing?”  
His face was shoved into the ground and his shirt was ripped off. Within a couple seconds two ebony wings were spread from his shoulder muscles tightening to try to keep them closed. God damnit, he never should have listened to them. He knew they’d get too nosy and drag this out of him. Out of all the days he chose not to wear his back brace it had to be today, at least they’d have a few more layers of clothing to dig through…  
"... Adam, how long have you had these?"  
Adam turned away and pushed away from the women, their grip finally releasing as he stretched the black feathered curses from his back. “ “it doesn’t matter, I’m going home… we need to leave…” His body started shaking and he held his hands to his head, quickly backing up the path.   
"Mom please…" he begged. "We don't need to be here."  
The witch watched Adam quickly from the corner of her eye then walked towards his mother, taking a brownie out of their basket. “If I offered to pay off your debt would you be willing to trade him in?”  
“…I don’t know… it’s not right. He’s my son.” Leila said, staring at the ground. “It wouldn’t be fair to him…”  
“But what if I offered you free medicine for Neil? He won’t survive without it.”   
Leila stared towards her oldest son then Neil, shaking her head as she furrowed her brows. “Would it even work?”  
“If it doesn’t I will pay for a hospital stay, Neil will get better.” Cynthia looked towards Adam curiously, his eyes focusing on his black ebony wings. “He’ll be safe here with me, I won’t hurt him, I promise.”   
“Why do you want him?” Leila asked. “He’s too stubborn to get any real work done.”   
“I don’t want him for work, he’s for show. I don’t know what he is but he’s rare and I could get a few house visits for him.” She walked over to Adam and picked up one of the black feathers sitting on the ground, stroking it gently. “People pay to see things like this Leila. And if it isn’t enough, I could use him for other things…”   
“What things?”   
“Shows, my son’s theme park. The possibilities are endless.” Cynthia smiled and looked towards the pale man at the edge of the path, his eyes glowing a soft blue as he dug his heels into the path. This was bad, very bad. She was going to use him for a freak show, and his mother was considering it. How could she do this to him? He had rights, he was just as human and alive as Neil. Neil… why was he thinking like this? Neil was his brother, he needed to do what he could to save him. If he didn’t he would die. Neil had almost died one time, he couldn’t let it happen again…   
Adam’s mother stared at the snow then rubbed his injured hand. She took a deep breath, then walked towards Cynthia. “If you promise not to hurt him… I’ll offer you him for the year. You have to promise me you won’t let anything bad happen to him. He’s still my son, I want him to be safe.”   
Hold on, why was he being the one forced into slavery? He wasn’t the one that got sick, in fact it was him that saved his brother. He shouldn’t have to, and he didn’t know what she’d do to him. They all said they wouldn’t hurt their slaves but then you saw them whipping them five minutes later. No, he wouldn’t go through with this torture, not today…   
“You have my word.” Cynthia said. “I’ll keep him safe and protected, I promise.”   
“Mom, please, don’t do this…” Adam whimpered, his legs starting to shake beneath him. “It’ll be torture, she’s going to kill me…”   
“Then it’s a deal.” Leila responded, holding her hand out which was given a quick shake by the other woman. “I’m sorry baby, I have to save your brother. You’ll be okay, I promise.”   
Adam quickly backed away from the two women and hid himself back inside his jacket.   
"No, you can't…" Adam whimpered. "I'm not part of this…You said you wouldn't... no... no... No!"  
Before anyone could touch him he quickly opened his wings and took off full speed, effortlessly propelling himself into the air.


	2. Til Death Do We Part

Adam’s heart raced with the intensity of a thousand suns. What had appeared to be the witch’s house towering thousands of feet above him was now only a small black speck on the ground. Never had he flown so fast nor so far in his life. Already he could taste the freedom. His mother, brother, father, life, were all a distant memory now. Not even names mattered anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. They could take care of themselves, they weren’t his problem anymore. Especially his brother, it wasn’t his fault he’d gotten that infection, it’d been Neil’s idea to go walking across that mine field.

A tear passed down Adam’s face at the thought of his brother’s screams as his eyes crossed the now blacked, long abandoned, mine field just east of the house. He knew what he was doing and he loathed himself for it. That traumatized look on his brother’s face, one year ago, as he dragged him out of that mine field, wings outstretched with Neil screaming in horror, drenched in blood, was something he could never forget.

Go get some groceries, his mother had said. Go buy yourselves a new coat she had said. In what part of those instructions did she say they could cross the minefield to get there? It had been Neil’s stupid idea not his. He knew what those fields held, yet Neil did not listen to him.

Adam wiped another tear from his face as the memories came crashing back, stabbing his heart over and over again with the screams of his brother.

Neil was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He had crossed that spot of dirt Adam told him was armed. It was Neil’s fault! He should have listened, but he didn’t.

Thinking back, Adam considered his choice on the matter. Telling Neil not to do something was like telling a two year old not to touch the stove. It was stupid to even bring it up.

Tears passed down his face as his eyes fell to the dark house below him. The guilt was enough to kill him. Knowing his mother, she would scream at him and tell him he was the worst brother in the world. “It should have been you that had been killed”.

Adam wiped away another tear. When he’d heard that loud boom deep within the field, the only thing he could think of was that it was his fault he hadn’t gone first and made sure it was safe. His parents could survive without him, they wouldn’t even notice he was dead. Neil on the other hand, they would kill themselves over.

“You can’t continue to blame yourself Adam, it’s hurting you inside.”

Adam stared at the sky above him. He swore it had just spoken but knew it was impossible. That voice was of something familiar. His own voice except calmer.

His “conscience” always came in when he was feeling low. Even after the weird incident in the mine field he was there. “It’s not your fault Adam. Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know…” He had said.

Adam laughed softly at the lyrics of the song that had already become once again so popular with people in his generation. It was an old song but it still held meaning. And his subconscious had been right, if he had let the incident get to him, it certainly would have destroyed him. He had concealed and not felt and refused to tell anyone the truth about what happened. Not even Neil knew.

Adam’s eyes fell to the ground once more. The dots of his family stared at him. He knew none of them would ever come close to understanding how Neil had survived. Not even the sad story Adam had made up had begun to cover it.

A claim that he had stumbled into the minefield and hit a mine was certainly not enough to convince his mother. The fact Neil was crying while Adam stood there emotionless covered in burns certainly told a different tale than what happened. The fact he was injured to the point of almost death while the screaming Neil said Adam was an angel was more than crazy.

Adam didn’t really understand why he had Neil’s burns at the time, even now he didn’t understand.

From what he could figure of it, his mind had moved into a dream-like hypnotic state when he’d dragged his brother’s almost corpse from the field.  Nothing he’d ever known could explain it. All he could truly remember, that wasn’t completely ridiculous hallucinations, was him screaming and praying for someone to save his brother and take him instead. On the hallucinations side of course, there were a couple odd things to note.

One was his mind had creating some strange illusion that he was trapped in an endless dark pit with no escape. He could remember staring up and seeing the sky hidden behind crystal bars just barely big enough to fit through. But he couldn’t fly. His wings were chained to the sides of the pit, and the chains were fastened so tight around his neck he was choking.

He swore he would have died but somehow the crystals just cut into him and knocked him unconscious, letting him live.

Adam shuddered at the thought as his eyes scanned the empty sky before him. At the time he’d swore he’d almost died trying to free himself from those damn things. Burning hot to the touch and sharp as hell, those things had nearly ripped and burned him to a crisp. Luckily though they’d let him live, sort of.

At the end of the dream he remembered laying at the bottom of the pit with a bright light shooting towards him. At the time he’d figured he’d died and this was him moving to the afterlife.

How right he’d wished he’d been. Instead of bringing him to the afterlife, it burned him even further and knocked him out to the point where he was in a coma. He swore he laid there for days.

It was a miracle he’d escaped the crystals alive let alone the light. But then again, he was born with wings, not too much could have surprised him.

Adam remembered the relief and dread of waking up. That moment had been one of the worst and ones of all his existence. It was a mixture of excruciating pain but with a hint of relief. He could put up with the pain. Pain was only temporary. Guilt was forever. When he’d woken up he’d had crystal shaped burns and almost his entire body cut up and bleeding. But at the time, it didn’t matter. Neil was completely healed. Not a cut scrape or bruise could be found on him, not even a paper cut.

Adam grit his teeth as his mind fell towards the pain he’d felt so long ago. It may not have bothered him then but thinking back on it, it disturbed him. Never in his life had he felt anything even close to this kind of pain

He could still remember himself screaming bloody murder like a maniac. It was almost like his body was under the impression he’d had all his skin ripped off, then had his body dropped in a bucket of salt and alcohol, and to finish the deed stabbed twenty times. Survival was not even an option for him at the time. He should have died. Nobody knew of such pain and lived. But yet God had still, for some reason, given him enough strength to live.

He hated himself for the wounds. Out of all the stupid burns he’d received Neil still had the infection, and that’s what had gotten them. Every day, Adam saw his brother’s condition go from bad to worse. His mother couldn’t even find a simple cure. After many weeks his parents had been forced to borrow money from the witch to pay for his medicine. Money that could never be paid back… The debt had been overwhelming. No matter how much medicine his mother bought from the woman, it never seemed to keep the infection permanently away. Sometimes Adam swore the woman did it on purpose but then again, she did use it on her slaves and it worked well.

Adam sighed softly and glanced back at the ground, forcing his mind from the memory. Four specs still stood below him, one of them waving a very small fist at him and the other waving something in the air.

The first one he’d already known to be his mother, obviously angry with him for being so selfish, and the other, most likely the witch trying to figure out some way to get him back.

Adam forced his mind closed from everything and flew higher, pushing all thoughts of everyone from his mind. Freedom was so close he could feel it. Besides, even if Neil got free medicine it wouldn’t help him. It didn’t work last time, what would be so different now? He loved his brother to pieces but he knew Neil was too far gone. His family had had so little faith in him, his mother had taken him to pick out a coffin last week. Of course Adam thought that was a bit too far on his mother’s part but he knew the truth. For weeks now he’d watched Neil rot away, his face becoming stick thin, and his eyes yellow with illness. No, no natural medicine would save him. Not even he himself could save him. The only way Neil was going to survive was if the little crystals came to visit him again.

“Little crystals I know you’re not real,” Adam spoke, his voice only a whisper in the wind. “But if you half the beasts I think you are, you will kill me and save my brother instead. His life is worth so much more than mine…” He flew higher and attempted to push the people of the past behind him. He could hear his conscience again. His conscience didn’t want to die, he hated to the crystals. They were nothing more than black magic plotting to kill him and his brother.

Adam stared back at the ground. His vision blurred. He could begin to see purple from the corner of his eye. “No, it’s impossible…” Adam said, his eyes darting like those of a madman’s. The crystals weren’t real, they couldn’t just appear…

“No!” he quickly forced his mind from the soft light. The more he ignored it the dimmer it became.

Eventually he ignored it so much the light disappeared. This was a good sign. He had conjured it, he swore of it, and maybe control it. Maybe he could use the light to save Neil. He just had to get him to a secret location where he could take care of him. A nearby cave would do nicely. There he could keep Neil safe and perform his secret ritual. Nobody would have to know, not even Neil. He could put him to sleep and then do the magic and take the pain away. Then he would let him go and send him to the safety of his parents’ house to live out the rest of his life in happiness. Then, and only after then, would Adam let the infection take its course and let it kill him. He knew death for him wasn’t far away anyway. Being a person with wings certainly didn’t make his years any better. If anything they were lessened, and that way okay. Death never really frightened him. It was nature, you couldn’t fight it.

"Adam you get down here right now!" a voice screamed from the ground, the voice piercing in the air.

Adam’s hawk-like eyes scanned the ground. His mother was standing below him waving her fist at him. He knew he couldn’t waste time talking to her. He had to find the secret location and set up the cave for the ritual. Only after that could he save his brother. There would be no room for her. If she got involved things could go bad. Letting people know about this power was dangerous.

"Adam please," the person called again, this time easily identified to be his mother. "I have to get dinner ready. I need to get Neil home.”

Adam turned away. Now was the time to go, he’d never get another chance like this to save his brother. His eyes scanned the ground around the base of the mountains to the east. No caves could be seen but he could see small patches of space where the snow was slightly melted. There was an underground cavern somewhere around there, he could feel it. The warmer it was the better.

"Adam..." His mother groaned. "Will you please come down? You're being childish."

Adam forced his mind back to its normal state, his eyes leaving their current mission. Something was wrong. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and that only meant one thing, danger.

Something was up. Someone else was talking on the ground. Their voice was deep and soft. It was a woman’s except it was unfamiliar to him. He recognized it, but it wouldn’t be a voice he heard on a regular basis.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" he heard a voice ask. The voice had a higher tone. It was definitely his mother.

"Yes he'll be okay..." the other voice answered.”I'll get him in soon enough, he just needs some time to cool down..." Adam felt something touch his wings, almost like someone was gripping him. 'Oh god no...' he thought silently, she couldn't, she wouldn't... his brother’s life depended on this… no… she couldn’t!

"No damage?" the first voice asked.

The other voice shifted and appeared to be stroking something small and green on their hand, at least by how much he could see. "Of course not, why would I damage my goods?”

Immediately Adam began felt the air around him run cold and his wings begin to stiffen to the point where he could hardly move them. 'Oh god no...' he thought silently. His wings slowed, he swore he could feel a cramp move through them.

"Adam..." he heard a voice from the ground call.”You have two choices right now, you can come down gracefully and willingly or you can come down at my choice. Your mother's not here right now so I don't have to worry about being nice..." Adam felt the grip on his wings grow tighter, and his body began to ascend slowly toward the ground.

He tried to move his wings but to no use. They were almost frozen solid and it felt like his muscles had been turned to mush. Whatever this woman was doing to him was far deeper than any magic he’d seen before.

“No! You can’t take me!” Adam shouted. He knew it was no use but he forced his wings to move in their usual pattern. It was harder but he was making progress. Her magic could only extend so far. The edge of her property was probably the limit.

"Come on Adam..." The voice persisted again. "It's much easier on you and me if you land."

"No!" Adam screamed. He pushed his body harder and zig zagged through the air. He felt more like a flying chicken than an eagle but he was nearing the edge, it was only about ten more feet.

"Okay, you’ve left me no choice."

Adam immediately felt his wings get covered in thick sheets of ice and his body began to rapidly fall from the air. 'No!' he thought defiantly. "No! She can’t. I won’t let her!" He forced his wings through the ice and took off full speed over the edge of the house. He was almost away... two more feet…

"Adam wait!" He heard a voice call.

Easily recognizing the higher pitched voice, he glanced down. A woman of about forty stared up at him, dressed in rags and carrying a basket.

"I've changed my mind on the deal, you're free to come home! I’m sorry I ever went through with this. You’re my son and I love you. Please come down."

Adam stopped for a second then glanced down at the ground. Standing in front of the large house was no other than his mother. Calm and relaxed she appeared to be talking with the witch.

"I don’t believe you.” Adam called out, hovering. He felt a slight feeling of unease but he forced it down. She was just as concerned for Neil as he was. If she was willing to listen then he would tell her about the crystals. As long as he could save Neil first he could risk being found out. He would only live so long anyways after the infection. A couple months tops.

His mother opened her arms reassuringly and gestured for him to come close. Her arms appeared more like those of a bear than a mother.  "Honey you know I only want the best for you," She said. "This whole deal was a stupid idea. Just calm down and we'll go home and act like this never happened."

Adam felt the grip on his wings loosen. He allowed his body to relax slightly. If this was what it took to save Neil then he would have to learn to trust her, even if it was temporary.

"You coming honey? We still got to get home and get dinner ready." His mother said.

Adam nodded though with some reserves. He would never completely trust her again but he had no other choice.

Her awaited him. "Come on honey, you’re all right… let’s just go home…”

Adam landed near her, he walked into her arms, his body tense.

"Oh sweetie..." his mother whispered softly. “You know I love you..." Adam felt her fingers move toward his wings and gingerly stroked them. A strange cold pain shot down his spine. Something was wrong…

"Just remember I'm doing this for your own good..." her voice whispered. Her voice was becoming deeper, eerie.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

His mother smiled with a look that looked like that of a cat ready to pounce. Her cold hands slid under his soft ebony colored wings. "Oh nothing…” she whispered. “Just what needs to be done…” As she said this, she finished moving her hands under his wings then suddenly gripped them tightly and snapped her arms in opposite directions, causing a sickening pop to come from soft wings on Adam’s back.

Adam didn’t scream surprisingly, though he did collapse for a second. But this didn’t last long, before he knew it he was back on his feet attempting to fight his way out of his mother’s arms and away from the witch’s. If he could walk home with third or fourth degree burns then a broken wing was nothing. He cried out though when his mother pulled on his wing and eventually after attempting to fight, collapsed once again to the ground.

"You can take him now."

Adam forced his head up and stared in horror at the woman walking toward him. She was wearing a shawl with a medium black dress and long dirty blond hair. "No, no!" He screamed, attempting to free himself from his mother. “You said I could go home with you. You lied to me you psychotic bitch!”

"Adam calm down." the woman opposite to him said gingerly. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's going to be okay. Sh..." Adam felt a gentle hand come down and his chin and gently wipe the tears running down his face. Was the pain making him cry?

"Adam please," The woman repeated. "Let me take you inside and get you situated. Your wing's broken and needs repaired immediately, please, I just want to get you calmed down. Please..."

Adam felt her gentle hand run along the side of his face and stroke the back of his hair. She was trying to bribe him into coming inside... no she couldn't have him, never! "No!" Adam screamed. "I won't do it! I won't go... Mom make her let me go, I know how we can help Neil! I know how we can…" His mother's hand came over his mouth and shot something into his arm. Within a couple of seconds his vision began to cloud over.

"That's enough Adam! Stop acting like a child and behave. It is for your brother after all… you’d think you’d care a little bit more for him than this…" He felt himself moved into the arms of the person with the black dress and given a second dose of whatever she put into his arm before.

In the corner of his eyes he could see the soft purple light of the crystals fading, into what appeared to be a deep empty void. It was all over now, Neil was going to die and he was going to live and there was nothing he could do to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, let me know if you did. I decided to change a couple things, hopefully it makes more sense.


	3. Chapter 3

When Adam awoke from his drug enhanced sleep he found himself in a space with neither walls, ceiling, or light. It was completely black except for the light purple crystals glowing around the edge of his, what he assumed to be, bed.

Time and time again Adam had told himself this pit was only a figment of his imagination and he could easily take himself out of it, but he could never figure out how to do it. Everything seemed too real to be a fantasy, too real to escape. Not once in his dreams had he ever been able to escape from this place, or convince himself it was a fantasy. Everything was far too detailed to be a dream, even the first time had seemed relatively realistic.

While it may not have compared to this dream, Adam’s first dream had depicted all the abstract pieces of the pit. It was dark, with no walls, and there were purple floating crystals that would not hesitate to attack him if he did something they did not like. The only difference between the first journey to the pit and this time was the extent of how realistic the pit was. Just laying there, he could feel how deep the never ending pitch black was with the exception of the small lights and light overhead. They were small and rather insignificant in the darkness. The smell though was shocking. The first time he came he could not remember any sort of smell at all, let alone the distinct smell of an old house, dust, and dirt. And the sound was rather shocking as well. The first time he came he only heard nothing, not even the comfort of silence because it felt like his ears were broken. This time though there was complete silence except for the quiet sound of footsteps in the distance, gradually getting closer.  

Out of the darkness approached what appeared to be only a pair of red eyes. As they approached it became evident it was someone but their face was unable to be seen due to the cloak covering them. They approached slowly, slowing as they neared him, eventually stopping a couple feet from where Adam lay.

“Adam you need to wake up, I need to speak to you…” The figure said.

Rising from the space he had been lying in, Adam brought his back from the hard cold structure beneath him. It was some type of stone bed of marble or silver, though it was hard to tell in the limited amount of light around him.

           “What’s going on? Where am I?” he asked.

The figure took a step closer. In their hands they held a soft purple crystal which they appeared to be stroking.  

“You’ve come a long way just to see me little Dreamwalker.” The person stated, their voice low and smooth. “I’m surprised you came as soon as you did. It takes a long time to get down here.”

“What are you talking about?”Adam asked, sitting up farther. “Who are you?”

The man laughed softly then moved closer to him. All Adam could see of him was the glowing of his eyes behind his cloak. “That’s not important little one.” The man responded, his eyes meeting his. “All that matters is you’re here and I’m never letting you go again…”

Adam pondered this remark a moment, then responded. “What are you talking about? This place is only a figment of my imagination… You can’t keep me here. “

The man laughed then released the crystal in his hands, the crystal floating off into the distance to join the others. “Is that so? Oh Adam I love your intelligence. Of course this place isn’t real. At least that’s what I like to think. Personally, it’s more like the place the souls go to rest, the place you like to rest apparently…” Adam drew back into his bed as the man approached him. He placed his hand on the side of it and ran it up towards Adam’s face, just barely coming close to touching him.

“Tell me, Adam, does it bother you this place isn’t real? I’ve always thought myself mad for coming here, but I’m glad I’m not the only one to suffer from this madness.” His hand found its way to his shoulder.

            Adam thought a moment then shook his head, as the man placed his hands on the side of his face, rubbing softly. “No, not really. I’ve always thought I was crazy to think any of this is real. I guess I’m not the only one who thinks so…”

            The man nodded, placing his hand on Adam’s neck. “Good, now tell me child, does it frighten you giving your life up for your brother’s? Answer honestly, I can only read so much of your mind…”

            Adam felt the man’s face fall closer to his. The hood fell back.

Underneath the man’s skin was pale as death with large set of eyes that were a deep blood red. His face was somewhat similar to his own with a strong jaw and a long pointed nose though his cheekbones differed by their height. Theirs were low and pale with a large forehead above that appeared to be covered in thick dark brown hair.

“I guess if I was to be honest then yes, I am a little afraid.” Adam stated. “But that won’t prevent me from doing what I need to do. I know what I have to do and I’m going to do it.”

            The man nodded, slowly pacing the space around his bed. “I understand, but what if there was another solution to you problem Mr. Lambert? You don’t have to die Adam, I can help you. All you have to do is give me something in return...” His hand paused over Adam’s chest, right above his heart.

            “My soul?” Adam asked.

            The man laughed, his laugh mocking. “God no. I have no use for such things and I don’t even know if you even have one. I know humans do but you… probably not. You’re one of those specially built people, directly from the hands of God of Satan. You’re their creation so you’re not going to heaven or hell. At least as far as I know.”

            Adam thought a moment then shook his head.  “If you don’t want my soul then what do you want with me? I have nothing to give.”

The man stared at Adam with deep painful looking eyes.   He placed his hand on Adam’s upper thigh and began to rub. “You do actually, you are still a virgin yes?”

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with…”     Adam went to say but the man interrupted him.

“Answer the question.”

Adam thought a moment then answered, deciding the man could do nothing with the personal information. “Fine. Yes I am a virgin.”

A strange grin came to the man’s face. He eyed Adam almost like he was a piece of steak, waiting to be bitten into. He licked his lips. “Then to save your brother and to help me you would need to let me take it from you.”

“What? No, taking my virginity won’t change anything.” Adam said.

The man rolled his eyes, bending close to Adam’s face, the scent of his crisp breath warm on his face. “Come on Adam, you can’t expect me just to do these things for free. I’ve been trapped down here for centuries, all I want is to be free like you…”

            “No, I’m not listening to this, you’re trying to use me!” Adam said.

            The man shook his head, he pointed to the distant light above. “No I’m not Adam, all I want is to escape like you.”

            “Then why don’t you leave? If you’re anything like me you can fly out.” Adam said. He pointed to the wings on his own back then pointed at the distant light, miles away. “Come on,” he said, “Fly out!”

            “I can’t.” the man responded, his tone rather bitter. “When I woke up after giving my virginity away I had lost my wings and I couldn’t fly out to escape. How am I supposed to fly out if I have no wings?”

            “I don’t know.” Adam said. “But if I give myself to you I will lose mine too. Do I also lose my powers if I give them?”

            “I honestly don’t know.” The man said. “When I woke up I was trapped down here with no access to magic or to the outside world. If anything I think my powers won’t work because I’ve forgotten how to use them.” He stared at the dark space then pulled one of the crystals out of the air near Adam’s bed. He stroked it a couple times then released it to join to the others. It flickered, then returned back to its normal glow. “See,” the man stated. “They lose their power when I touch them.”

            “What do you mean?” Adam asked. He reached out and grabbed a crystal floating close to his bed. When he touched it it gave him a shock then began glow. “Is this what you mean?” he asked.

            The man nodded. “Yes. When your body gives itself to the crystals, or even just barely touches them, you are able to access a secret power only known to our kind. It can give you the power to heal, or in other terms transfer pain.   In the case of your brother it would allow you to absorb the infection and give it to someone else.”

            “Why would I want to do that?” Adam asked.

            The man’s eyes narrowed on him. “So you don’t have to die. Think about it Adam, you get to continue to live and protect your brother until the day he dies.”

            “And how soon would that be?” Adam asked.

            “I don’t know Adam, that depends on you.” The man said.  “Are you willing to give up your life to save your brother’s life once, or are you willing to transfer your brother’s ailments time and time again so that he may live?”

            “But wouldn’t that be wrong?” Adam asked.

            The man shrugged, watching Adam from the corner of his eye.“I don’t know Adam is it? Tell me, what is wrong giving someone an illness who deserves it? All those child molesters out there, those men who rape women continually and relentlessly every night, those people who steal others for their own worth. Don’t they deserve to be punished?” He paced away then returned a moment later, waiting for Adam to respond.

            Adam thought a moment then decided on an answer that seemed decent. “That’s not for me to decide.” He said.

            The man rolled his eyes then paced back over. “Come on Adam, it’s not like you have a choice. Please, let me help you…” the man’s hand slid up to Adam’s loins.

            “Don’t touch me!” Adam said. He felt the air around him run cold. The crystals began to glow.

            The man’s hand pressed forward. “Please Adam, I’ve been stuck down here for so long…”

            “No, now get away from me.”

            “Adam I want to do this by your choice. Don’t make me force you into this.”

            “No, I won’t let you!”

            The man’s hand ran up to the cloth and ran his hand over it. “If you don’t let me do this Adam I will force you and it will not be pleasant…”     

            “I said get away from me!”

            The man’s hand touched the golden cloth, slowly beginning to lift it. “Relax Adam, I won’t hurt you.”

            “I said get away!” Adam pulled away from his bed but to no avail because his hands were chained down by the crystals. “Please, I’m sure we can figure something else out. Just leave me alone!”

            The man shook his head, beginning to lift the cloth. “No Adam, this is the only way. Now quit fighting and relax, give in…”

            “No!” Adam felt hot liquid shoot through his veins, his muscles tensed. His vision began turning red.

            “Get away from me please, ugh, I feel very good.” His eye sight was beginning to blurr, his head buzzed.

            Adam felt the man’s hand go under the cloth. The darkness finished covering his eyes. He felt his mind press deep inside himself, beyond the realm of consciousness. The last thing he could remember was screaming into the void.


End file.
